Razor-Rimmed Hat
The Razor-Rimmed Hat is Kung Lao's very own trademark weapon, and one of the most well known items in the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. The hat first appeared along with him in ''Mortal Kombat II'','' and later reappeared as another collectible Relic called '''Kung Lao's Hat' within the Konquest mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''. Abilities The hat is used in almost all of Kung Lao's Fatalities. It has many abilities, such as teleporting back to the Shaolin warrior Kung Lao, the ability to hold a rabbit in it, and boomerang and ricochet abilities. It is known to be used to slice foes in half or into bits, and decapitate them, yet it stangely almost never draws blood onto itself. When it does, it is simply flicked off with just a spin of Kung Lao. Kung Lao does not have his hat on during his mini-mission in Mortal Kombat: Deception, but he does in every other game if not using his alternate costume in MK:DA and MK:A ''where he wears his hat on his back. In the older games, the hat also had a chin-strap used to secure it to the head of actor Anthony Marquez, which was retained for Kung Lao's appearance in ''Mortal Kombat Gold ''due to reusing the ''Mortal Kombat 3 design. After the shift from digital actors to full 3D models, the chin strap was rendered unnecessary and removed from all subsequent redesigns of Kung Lao. Gallery Kung.gif|Kung Lao with his Razor-Rimmed Hat in MK II. Kunglao-mk2-fix.gif|Kung Lao wearing his hat in MK II. Kl h f.jpg|Kung Lao slicing Baraka in half with his hat in MK II. Kung Lao Fatality.jpg|Kung Lao's hat (far right) slicing Smoke's Torso off. Kunglao mk3.gif|Kung Lao in his hat in MK III. Kung versus.png|Kung Lao with his Razor-Rimmed Hat in MK Trilogy. Kung Lao (MK4).gif|Kung Lao with his Razor-Rimmed Hat in MK4 and MK Gold. Mortal_Kombat_-_Kung_Lao.jpg|Kung Lao still wearing his favorite Razor-Rimmed Hat again in both MK: Deadly Alliance and MK: Armageddon. KungLaoHatRelic.jpg|Kung Lao's Hat in Armageddon's Konquest. Kung Lao.jpg|Kung Lao with his Razor-Rimmed Hat in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. KungLao Cutout 001 copia.png|Kung Lao reappears with his Razor-Rimmed Hat in Mortal Kombat (2011). Ladder2 Kung Lao (MK9).png|Kung Lao wearing his trademark hat. Screenlg6.jpg|Kung Lao tossing his Razor-Rimmed Hat towards Liu Kang as he performs his fireball move. Hat Throw.jpg|Kung Lao as he throws his Razor-Rimmed Hat at Johnny Cage. Kung Lao Razor's Edge.png|The Razor-Rimmed Hat tearing up through Johnny Cage's torso and neck in one of Kung Lao's fatalities. Mkx-trailer-s9.png|Kung Lao's hat in Mortal Kombat X. Mortal kombat x ios kung lao render 3 by wyruzzah-d90jysx.png|A different version of Kung Lao's hat seen in his Buzz Saw variation. Possessed Kung Lao MKX.png|Kung Lao's Razor-Rimmed Hat takes on a different shape in his appearance as a revenant. kunglao_hat.jpg|Kung Lao's Razor-Rimmed Hat in MKX. ForgeMaterial_IllFittingDullBladedHat0.png|Kung Lao's Razor-Rimmed Hat in MK11. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Relics Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Weapons Category:Objects Category:Projectiles Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Weapons Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Mortal Kombat X Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Weapons